


（BG乙女向超短甜饼）掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID

by tiliya



Series: 底特律BG脑洞梗系列 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 脑洞梗里的第一对CP，仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员。这是一切的开始，也是整个轮回的终结。其他CP为：《真实的自我》 仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师；《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家；《天使降临之日》仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家。角色互有交集。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞梗里的第一对CP，  
>  仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员。  
> 这是一切的开始，也是整个轮回的终结。
> 
> 其他CP为：
> 
> 《真实的自我》 仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师；  
> 《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家；  
> 《天使降临之日》仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家。  
> 角色互有交集。

1.掌心中的他  
MINI ANDROID  
BY lofter 阿南南哟

在你微微握起的手掌中，栖着一个小小的人形。  
他的身高和你手掌差不多，所以正安稳的蜷躺在你掌心里。休眠状态的他，表情憨憨的。  
这是你才确定关系不久的仿生人男友——严谨地说，是他的迷你版。  
仿生人人权事件之后，模控生命像是为了补偿般，将全国各地的维修点改建成仿生人医护中心。  
你在公司的职务是仿生人设计维护，被派到各地去处理善后事宜也是无法避免的。  
得知你要离开他半年或是更久，仿生人警探RK800的LED陷入了红黄色交接的状态。他一向开朗无辜的脸庞写满了不愉快，线条柔和的嘴唇微微撅起。随着他眉头皱起的动作，那撮不听话的刘海也在额头轻轻晃动。  
他并不是那位著名的耶利哥副首领，只是同一型号的另一位康纳。  
2038年11月11日，仿生人革命那夜，你正在公司调试组装完毕的他。他突然自己动作了起来，无助地转头，四下看着，眼神茫然。最后他的视线落在旁边观察他的人类女性——你身上。  
他这个神情，怕不是变成了异常仿生人。气氛突然尴尬。嗫喏了半天，你才挤出来一句话：“呃，那个，康纳存储在公司服务器里的记忆数据，你还要吗？”  
“申请下载记忆数据。”随着记忆的读取，康纳的眉头逐渐拧了起来，表情也变得复杂纠结。  
“糟了！”隔壁小组的同事猛地推门进来，“我在实验的新型机出现了异常反应！我好不容易才把它关掉！你这边有没有……”  
康纳转头望向来人，那双棕色的眼睛，明显已有了灵魂。  
“快关闭它！！”同事被吓坏了，焦急地催促你。  
“为什么要关闭他？”你比旁边刚睁开双眼的仿生人还要茫然。  
“你不怕它吗？”同事回避着康纳探究的目光，谨慎地问。  
“诶？他哪里可怕？原型师把他设计的这么漂亮，他的AI也是我看着成长起来的……”  
“请问……”被晾在一边的仿生人，突然出声了。  
“啊？”你疑惑地看他。  
“能不能，给我件衣服。”  
你这才想起来，他还是光溜溜的状态——虽然已经开启了皮肤层，但还不如不开启呢！现在他就是个裸奔男性！  
你捂住额头，脱下自己的实验袍丢给他。  
觉醒的仿生人陆陆续续离开了模控生命大楼，追寻自己自由的人生，再不回头。除了康纳。  
他去底特律警局应聘成功，白天认真工作，晚上跑回来陪你。  
他第十次出现在你面前。  
一定要问出来他想干嘛！  
你下定决心，放下手里的测试器，转动座椅朝向他。  
你最后的仿生人乖巧地坐在另一把转椅上，双手放在膝上，歪着头看你，他的额角有着蓝色平和的光芒。  
“你已经自由啦，想去哪里都可以，不用特意回到公司来……”  
“我想去的地方，是你身边。”康纳认真地看着你，水汪汪的眼睛仿佛期盼着什么。  
天啦！他什么时候学会了这么尬的撩人话？心脏仿佛被击中，跳的飞快，你有点不知所措了。  
“那……那就，留在我身边？”你呆呆地，接着他的话说了下去。  
他的表情瞬间变得明亮，那好看的薄唇唇角上翘，挤出一个僵硬又温暖的微笑。  
他似乎很开心？你下意识地分析他的行为。  
社恐的你，只有和AI、和仿生人们在一起的时候才有安全感。带来安全感的存在之一，正一点点挪着转椅靠近你。  
“康纳？”你没有动，看着他逐渐靠近，直到他的脸庞和你只剩下一掌宽的距离，他调整了坐姿，让你的双腿放在他张开的腿间。  
“我很喜欢你教给我的那些东西。是你让我成为了独立有思想的个体。”  
“大家都觉得我的养育方式有很大问题……可是你……”  
“我要感谢你。但用人类的方式来描述，我喜欢你，更进一步说，我爱慕着你。”  
“但我没想到你会被注入到RK800里……”  
“这个躯壳不好看吗？”他薄唇吐出来的字句仿佛有着催眠般的魔力。  
“好看，非常好看！”忙不迭地夸他，你确实喜欢康纳的外型，他外貌秀气精致而毫无攻击性，身材瘦削高挑比例完美，是模控生命目前为止最成功的设计成果——当然以后大概也不会有新的机型了。  
“那么，我能不能成为你唯一的伴侣？”  
康纳突然的告白宣言，让你的心跳节奏更加紊乱，你握住他修长玉润的手指，点了点头。  
你和康纳，就这么轻易地变成了情侣关系。他依旧每天晚上回来陪你，跟着你下班，一路陪你回到公司的员工公寓。他的行为模式非常有独占欲，小心翼翼地紧盯着你。  
自从高中时因AI育成的特长被模控生命破格录用后，你埋头培育着AI，测试着各种型号的仿生人，除了同事和家人，几乎断绝了和外界所有的联系，说白了，你就是个技术宅。  
这次的外派任务，对你来说无疑是巨大的挑战。  
现在你的男友表情很严肃，他也担心这一点，而且他还有别的忧虑。  
“你育成的AI，全都是我的情敌。”  
康纳俯身吻你，他额侧依旧闪着黄色。  
“所以我要跟你去。”  
“别闹啦，你现在是警探，不能随便放下职责。我才去半年……”  
“可我一分一秒都不想和你分离。”固执地抱紧你，康纳继续向你表白。  
被他搂的太紧，加上无止歇的情话，你觉得要开始晕眩了。  
“我有办法啦！之前的迷你测试机！本来是想用作康纳型的任务辅助，理论上你可以远程使用的！”  
“迷你机？可以当成我的分身？”  
“是啊！项目虽然暂停了，但应该还可以申请参与测试……”  
“——信息检索成功。申请RK800型备用机MA800型成功。”仿生人的行动速度太快。  
于是，你的男友现在正卧在你掌心中，安静的休眠着。迷你机体设计的更加精细，仿佛是为了凸显可爱，头部比正常比例大一些，连刘海都被完美还原。他一向不听话的刘海在他小小的额头上晃悠着。圆圆的脸颊上，双眼紧闭，迷你的长睫毛随着火车的颠簸极其轻微地抖动，他双唇微张，就像是酣睡正香的小精灵。  
他现在的样子实在太过可爱，你忍不住凑到极近看他的睡颜。车厢突然剧烈晃动，你的唇径直印到了他小巧精致的脸庞上。  
下一刻，他睁开了焦糖棕色的双眼，小小的身体在你掌中坐稳。  
“早安，吾爱。”  
“早安，康纳。”

（请戳下一节）


	2. Chapter 2

这是你在模控生命公司外派驻点处医院工作的第四个月，带着你的男友，虽然是迷你版的他。  
活泼开朗的康纳，个性跟还是AI个体的时候完全一样，拥有了实体，让他更加兴奋。即便他现在只有你手掌差不多大小，但依旧活泼可爱，非常话痨。  
而且肉麻程度也丝毫未减，自他向你表白成功后，他对你的爱称一直就是‘吾爱’——My love。  
你自然也是爱着他的，你培育AI的时候全心全意倾注的爱，他在完完全全的回应给你。  
但你对他的爱和他对你的爱，孰多孰少，无法衡量比较。爱是一种不可捉摸、没有实体的情感。  
迷你男友坐在你肩膀上，喋喋不休地在你耳边述说各种底特律正在发生的事情，多数都是在吐槽同事们。暴躁的安德森副队长和天天阴阳怪气怼仿生人的李德警探，这两个人类名字出现频率出奇地高。  
为什么他可以即时播报底特律状况？因为他的本体还在底特律警局上班。你甚至可以想象，一本正经工作中的仿生人警探，同时刻却在另一个城市向你吐槽各种工作琐事——这情形非常精分。希望他的同事们不会觉察到已成为被吐槽对象，否则他可能会被吊起来打。尤其是那位副队长，听康纳的描述，很难相处的样子。  
下班后，你忍不住问他，为何那个听起来很欠抽的李德警探，总在针对仿生人？  
他稍微停顿一下，没有立刻回答你。过了半分钟，他才答道：“关于这个问题，我咨询了初始RK800-51。他正在处理突发事件，反馈慢了点。”  
“你们居然还在交换数据……”  
“一直在不定时交换数据。李德警探曾经试图阻碍他检视重要证物，还向他开枪，所以被他痛揍一顿。”  
“噢！揍得好。”你简直想给远在底特律的那位康纳鼓掌了。  
你很羡慕仿生人强大的处理机能，他们的躯体运作有多复杂，你再清楚不过。RK800型仿生人尤其先进，你的男友，他的AI系统足够支撑他同时操控运行两台机体。  
而且他还不是模控生命最强悍的存在——据他说，他已经不再是最先进的型号了。11月11日，那天晚上，被强制关闭的新型实验机RK900也被他解放成功，现在和他一起在警局上班。  
不过那名RK900的工种是特警，可比你男友的工作危险多了。还是普通警探工作安全一些，天天净被派些抓猫丢狗的活，但至少他不会遇到太大的危险。你自私的想。  
但转念一想到RK900，他会被康纳感染解放，看来软硬体并没有太大改变啊。你思考着，把迷你康纳从肩上接下来，准备洗澡睡觉。  
为了和他随时随地对话，你自制了定向通讯器，伪装成耳钉，毫不起眼的样式。  
但他几乎不会离开你超过两米，连你洗澡上厕所的时候都要跟进洗手间里，坐在洗手台上蹲守。  
难道我还能被冲进下水道吗？你鄙视地想。康纳晃着小短腿，坐在水龙头上看你脱衣服。你顺手把他捏起来扒光，一起洗了。他在你手中被水淹过，噫噫唔唔挣扎，徒劳地向你甩着水花。  
“残忍！无情！赤裸裸的虐待！”被花洒的水冲个不停，康纳扒住你的手指关节，大声控诉。  
“防水安卓就不要抱怨啦！乖点洗澡！要不然下次把你泡奶茶里玩！”你恐吓他，抹了一点点沐浴露在他袖珍身体上揉搓。  
“没有人性！住手啊！”你在他的哀嚎声中继续洗他。  
帮他洗完澡，擦干他的小巧身体，你用小毛巾包裹住他挂在一边，他的样子好像一只被吊起来的蚕宝宝。加上他不悦的小脸蛋，圆鼓鼓的分外可爱。  
等你洗完收拾完，才捧着他回到卧室，把他放在床上，递给他睡衣。他的新衣服都是你手制的，毕竟他的体型也买不到衣服——除了洋娃娃的服饰。你也恶搞地给他买了几套男款小洋装，繁复的装饰让他穿起来确实像个小王子，非常迷你的王子。  
他抱怨个没完，光着身子从毛巾里爬出来，圆滚滚的小屁股可爱过度，让你忍不住又戳了一下。他喜欢你的触碰，转身等你揉他肚皮。你沿了他的腹部揉到他的小小胸口，压了压他小胸脯上针尖大的迷你凸起，又在他下巴上刮了几下。他被抚弄得开心了，才套上睡衣等你一起睡觉。  
你住的是单间，所以也不怕别人看到他。  
但白天工作时可没办法，在其他人类面前，他会伪装成玩偶、装饰品，纹丝不动。有时候外人突然推门进你的工作间，他会瞬间定格——动作表情非常可笑，而他额角芝麻粒大的超迷你LED还在不停闪烁。不过外人远看起来，你总在自言自语，也确实把他们吓到敬你而远之了。  
每天在诊疗工作和他的絮絮叨叨中度过，死宅如你倒是非常开心。  
一边听他嘚嘚嘚，你顺手就接好了病人的循环通路。  
你的病人和你男友一样，都不是人类，他们是自由的觉醒仿生人。而且你的仿生人病号中也有你男友的同型，是耶利哥副首领。虽然他们外表看起来完全相同，个性却天差地别。  
你曾帮那位康纳更换过受损的生物组件，他讲话方式略有些机械般的严谨，听起来却挺毒舌。你还是感激他的，毕竟是他感染激活了你的男友，让他得到了自由。  
说起来AI到底有没有灵魂？你偶尔会想到这些，但转头看向卧在你枕边准备休眠的迷你男友，你反而不在意这个问题了。  
他换上了你晚上才给他缝好的新睡衣——是用你的一件蓝色格子衬衫剪下来的袖子做成，小脑袋也戴上了同块布料制成的睡帽。他早就侧卧躺好了，伸着短胖手臂拍床，示意你赶紧躺下睡觉。  
你只留了夜灯，在他身旁躺下，用指尖按在他向你伸出的小小手掌心里。他细小的手指紧紧攀住你的指甲，粉扑扑的小脸也紧贴在你手指上，露出惬意的表情，进入休眠状态。  
他实在太可爱了，有空再多找点旧衣服和布料给他做衣服穿……你迷迷糊糊想着，进入了梦乡。  
不知道是你睡觉不老实，还是他休眠状态不老实，你每每醒来，他要么已经钻进你睡衣里趴在你胸口，要么就卧在你脸旁。也不怕被压扁！你拎起他轻轻摇了摇，把他唤醒。  
“早安，吾爱。”他睁开大大的圆眼睛，光学组件聚焦。  
“早安。”你松开他，他在你枕头上跳了两下，仿佛在活动机体。他转身在你额上吻了一记，你揉了揉他可爱的脸庞，起身收拾，准备上班。  
等你拾掇完毕，他也换好了你给他缝制的衣服，今天他穿的很俏皮，短袖T恤配牛仔短裤，还特地把王子套装里的小领结戴上了。坐在床头柜上穿好小小的靴子后，他站起来向你伸出双臂。  
“你今天穿的超可爱啊。”你伸出手，他跳进你手掌中。  
“昨天不可爱吗！？”他抱住你的手指摇晃。  
“可爱，超可爱。”他即使没有这个躯体，或者他还是那堆可执行代码，在你眼里，他都无比可爱。  
培育他的时候，你并没有特别注重引导他的性别或者性向，只是大略的给了他男性的身份设定，但他卖起萌来的可爱程度，甚至超过那些女性设定的AI，却又不令人反感——这居然得到了同事们的一致好评。  
或许是他有意外的魅力点数？你小心翼翼地把他装进工服胸前的口袋里，让他只露出小脑袋。  
“那个阴沉的外派技师有点吓人呢。”  
“天天带着一个玩偶，还跟玩偶说话，是有点——”驻点医院的工作人员们在你背后窃窃议论着。  
社恐兼人际交往障碍患者才不在意人类说些什么，只要康纳在你身边，你就能坦然应对这一切。  
他早已将你分析透彻，所以当初才执意要随你前来吧？怕你被别的仿生人拐跑，真是天真可爱的借口。你心底暖暖的，抬手揉他的小脑袋。  
体贴又可爱的人造生命，回应地蹭你掌心。  
正和他缱绻间，医院突然接到了紧急求助讯息，需要人外出急诊。  
不幸的，今天你是外出岗。死宅叹了口气，开始收拾工具箱。  
在他的碎碎念中，你磨磨蹭蹭抵达了出诊地点。  
刚靠近躺在床铺中的病人，你就被枪口顶住了后脑壳。你哆哆嗦嗦举起的双手，旋即被塑胶捆绑带拴住了。  
突来的变故，吓得你讲不出话。  
劫财劫色都不可能的，这两项你都只是普通偏上，并不出众。  
［我和本体断线了。］康纳的声音直接传到你的耳朵里，让你开始害怕焦虑。但他在你身旁，还在正常运行，给了你一记定心丸。他非常机灵地把自己缩进你的兜里，一动不动。  
怕死怕痛又胆小的你，老老实实地哆嗦着按照劫匪的指示行动。眼睛被蒙上布条，你被推攘着塞进运输工具里。  
你开始装睡，在车辆行驶数小时之后，看管你的人也松懈了，索性在休息停靠点挪到了驾驶室。只剩下你和康纳在货箱里。  
康纳从你衣兜里钻出来，拽着你头发爬上去，帮你解开蒙住眼睛的布条。  
你感觉着他沿着你手臂一点点下降，拼命解开勒在你手腕上的捆绑带。  
他试了好多次，终于成功帮你摆脱束缚，你胆颤心寒地拆开钥匙圈，掰直，偷偷摸摸撬货箱的门锁。  
啪嗒一声，锁开了。  
不要小看技术宅！你在心里紧张又开心的吐槽，保护好你的心尖肉，从货车车厢一跃而下。  
把重要的东西护在身下，是生物的本能。  
车速不慢，你把他护在胸前，重重地跌在柏油路面上，滚了好几圈。骨头疼得让你以为它们都有了裂缝。来不及舒缓剧痛，你慌张地跳进路边的树丛中，随后你听到了刹车的声音。你不敢回头，把康纳捂在掌心中，拼命逃跑。  
［向右转，900米有人类热源活动。］  
你依着他的指示，拼命向希望之地逃去。  
深山中，居然有一栋隐藏于林木中的两层建筑。远看过去，外观像是民居，但一半面积都是玻璃外墙和玻璃房顶，倒像个温室。  
待到行近了，才发现这想像中的温室并没有种植作物，而是丢满了各种器材画具。你贴着落地玻璃窗望进去，屋里没有人，画架旁的扶椅上搭了件女式毛衫。  
完了，不会连累到人家吧？你心底一凉。  
可你现在也没有其他救命的办法，唯有绕到前门，拼命按下门铃。  
剧烈的奔跑让你快要窒息了，眼冒金星，喘不上气。  
屋门开了，果然是位女性，非常美丽，在你眼里看来，就像古典油画里的维纳斯或是电影里的女明星一般——但她似乎还没睡醒，感觉有点迷蒙。  
你也顾不上别的了，拼命哀求她：“有坏人在追我，求你救救我，让我躲一下，求求你！”  
她没睡醒般的眼神突然犀利，仿佛利刃露出了锋芒。  
“哦？先进来吧。”她轻轻地抬眼看了看你身后，侧身让你进屋。  
待你进来，她将门锁上，让你在客厅坐下。你颤抖着把事情的来龙去脉向她述说了一遍，她居然毫不担忧，只是表现出思索的样子。  
女主人起身去给你泡了杯热茶，让你安心待着。她却披上外套，开了屋门出去了。你想阻止她，却又说不出口，只能望着她离开的背影。  
你四下环顾这房屋，到处摆满了各种画具画材，还有些成品半成品的画作。其中一系列的天使画像尤其美丽，你忐忑不安地盯着那些画，也不敢挪动自己。  
没过多久，她就回来了。  
“别怕，他们不会再出现了。”美丽的画家向你微笑，如同她画中的天使。  
她的微笑令你稍稍安定了些，外加上康纳不停地和你聊天，拼命安慰你。  
“你带着的这个小东西，很有趣呢。”  
“感谢您收留我们。”康纳站在你掌中，礼貌地向她道谢。  
“举手之劳而已。天很晚了，今天就在我家暂住一夜吧。”她说话的语气也平淡无波。  
你一个劲地向她表示感谢，她却淡淡地说：“饿了吧？陪我吃个晚饭？”  
“我来帮您做饭！”听她这么一说，你才感觉到腹中空空，差不多快一天没吃到东西了。你没有吃早饭的习惯，真是自找的挨饿。  
康纳坐在桌子上，陪在用餐的你们聊天。  
“这到底是什么？是智能玩具吗？”她好奇地看着你的小小男友。  
“他是仿生人，现在这个机体是迷你的……”  
“神奇。”她放下餐具，向康纳伸手，康纳跳到她掌上。  
然后他被举高，观察了半天。  
“非常精致细腻。他居然有生命。”她把康纳放回桌子上，语气有些惊叹。  
画家的客房里也堆满了画具画材，你小心地避开物品，爬上床，康纳依旧在你枕边守护，你这夜睡得很不安稳，生怕那些绑架你的人再次出现。  
第二天一早，你早早就醒了，但女主人比你起的更早，已经做好了简单的早餐。  
看你睡得不好，她问起原因。你把你的不安统统告诉她，十分担心她被你连累。  
听完你的话，她反而笑了：“不用担心。那些蛆虫已经不存在了。”  
你疑惑着吃完早饭，向她道谢，踏上归途。离开时，救命恩人还给你打包了些吃的。  
当然此时你并没有想到，她的未来男友，正是你的病号之一。  
康纳从你衣领里爬出来，拉着你的发尾爬到你肩上，开始给你指路。  
“接续成功。我在过来的路上了，不要乱跑。”康纳的声音突然响起在耳边，惊得你差点把手里的东西扔了。  
迷你的他仍旧坐在你肩上，你转头看他。  
他也抬头望你，几乎占了面庞三分之一的圆圆大眼睛，向你眨啊眨，天真无邪，可爱至极。  
“你刚刚说什么？！”  
“我正在赶过来，不要乱跑。吾爱。”  
你按着他的路线指引，成功与他的本体汇合了。  
远远地，你就看到了那闪烁的红色光芒。  
他猛扑着把你拥进怀里，仿佛怕你突然消失。  
“我找了你一夜！警局接到了报案。模控生命公司有外派员工被杀，还特地将受害人尸体弃置在公司附近，这已经是第二起了。和备用体断线的一刹那，我觉得整个世界都崩塌了。”  
“是信号干扰！幸亏你把系统也克隆到小迷你里了，要不然我真的完蛋了！”你把脸埋在他胸前，这感觉太安全了。  
但给你安全感的存在，却抱着你，紧紧地，似乎也在发抖。  
“我不敢想象……如果下一个被发现的尸体是你……我的存在还有什么意义……”  
“傻瓜，我这不是没事嘛……再说人类早晚会死的。你们会数百年、甚至上千年的存在下去。”回抱住你挚爱的存在，你轻声纠正他。  
“但我不能失去你……我好怕……”  
即使他通过了各种测试，外表也是青年男性，但他的心灵纯真无瑕，依旧还是个宝宝啊。  
紧抱住他，你轻拍他的脊背。拥了你好久后，他才放开你，把你横抱起来。  
你捧着小小的他，他抱着你，这画面有点滑稽，却格外温馨。  
他开车送你回到外派驻点，依依不舍地和你道别。虽然小小的自己还在你口袋里，但他不想松开你的手，丝毫不管旁边人的眼光。  
好像要哭出来了啊，不光是你，他也是。  
“康纳，没事的，有你陪着我呢。”  
哄了他半天，康纳一步三回头的离开你。你等他上车，远去到看不见，才回到自己的工作间。  
小小的他还在沉默，你小心地把他捧出来，他可怜巴巴地看着你，一声不吭。你揉乱他的头发，吻上他的小脸蛋。他似乎叹了口气，紧抱住你的手指，再也不肯松开。  
万万没想到，第三天他又出现了！惊掉了你的下巴。你拖着他就冲回了住地。  
“我来陪你工作啦！”他十分开心。  
“你不上班了吗？！”  
“我和安德森副队长因为意见分歧大闹了一场。我去拍了队长桌子和他吵架，然后得到了一个月的停职期。”他的语气仿佛很得意。  
“啊……你胆子越来越肥了。”听了他的话，你有点瞠目结舌。  
“我事先和安德森副队长解释了我的企图，他表示全力支持，所以我们串通了一下。”  
“喔？这都行？你和副队长相处的蛮好？”  
“这要感谢51号，人类对相同类型的存在似乎有好感加成。不过副队长几乎每天都在抱怨那位现任耶利哥副首领当时有多惹他生气。甚至有一次气到他拔枪，想崩了那台从不听话的仿生人，这是原话。”  
“哇……初始康纳这性格可真是欠揍……太少有了！”  
“你的评价我会转送给他。”  
“嗯？！你别打小报告！”  
“哦。但根据我们共享的数据，当时的情形似乎并不像副队长所说。”  
“难道还有隐情吗？”  
“副队长当时似乎是在逼迫51号承认自己不仅仅是台机器。人类的心理很复杂。”  
“是啊是啊！所以我害怕人类……”  
“你也是奇特的人类呢。”  
“这世界上让我最怕的事情就是……我是个人类……”  
“但你却不怕我，不怕机器。万一我只是利用你、欺骗你……”  
“你是我养大的AI，我所有的爱都用来养育你了。你想骗我的话也没什么不可以……”  
“你真的与众不同。其他设计师育成师都是用‘设计’来称呼我们的成长过程，只有你，是在养育我们。”  
“你们是我的骄傲呢。另外，能容忍仿生人拥有和自己平等权利的人类并没有很多。会爱仿生人的人类就更少了。明明都是同等的存在啊……”你不开心地嘟囔着。  
“绝大部分人类还是把我们当成物品。”  
“但是你们有自由的思想！和我们一样！”  
“可惜目前能意识到这点的人类并不多。所以有歧视和敌对，你才会落入危险处境。”  
“我这不是好好的嘛……”  
“为了避免可能会出现的危险，我决定接下来的时间盯紧你。女朋友的安危和工作，我当然先丢下工作咯。”  
“你太不负责了！”  
“我想先对我的心负责。你养育的这颗心灵，不能失去它的园丁……”他说着又拥着你蹭个没完。  
“你是不是又偷偷摸摸装了什么不该装的软件？”  
“没有。还是装满了对你的爱。”  
“太肉麻啦！”  
“我想抱你。”  
“你一直都在抱着我啊？”  
“另一种意义上的抱你。”  
“什么意思？？”  
“你只要点头就好。”  
你傻傻地点头，他微笑起来，很开心的样子。  
他解开自己的外套，开始褪下衣物。  
他的身体你早已见惯，但却依然觉得非常完美无瑕。  
“我一直在学习人类，想成为人类。”他拉起你的手，按在自己胸口，“当我得知你们决定给我一个躯体时……你不知道我有多兴奋。”  
“我也不知道这个项目为什么会选中你，明明还有更多更高效的AI。”你抚摸着他洁白的胸膛，他的皮肤层上散落着大小不一的痣，非常真实，这是和人类相仿的存在。  
“我和人类的相似性太高。你送我去参加审查，我是唯一一个通过了所有测试的AI。”  
“我也得到了审核结果通知，得分出奇的倾斜，好怕他们把你杀掉……”  
“这可能正是他们想要的，我是不完美的AI。我渴望获得可以拥抱你的手臂，能让你倚靠的身躯……我得到了。但我却无法向你表白。程序束缚住了我。你给了我生命，项目给了我躯壳，我现在得到了自由。”  
“也要感谢51呢。”  
“我会好好报答他的……但现在，我需要你帮我。”他引着你的手抚上自己的腿间，那本该沉睡的组件已经醒来。  
“这个组件我偷偷用过了……”  
“嗯？怎么用的？”  
“就像这样……想着你，把手放在上面……”他握着你的手放到自己的热源上，“动一下……”  
死宅也是看过里番的，你兴奋雀跃地握住他的滚烫。  
他轻喘了一下，你从来没有见过他这种表情，既快乐又有点痛苦纠结。  
你学着动画里的情节，上上下下地揉捏他。  
“啊。”  
“怎么啦？！”你以为弄疼了他，赶紧停手。  
“李德警探被900修理了。”  
“他又找事？”  
“900昨日于旧城区路遇抢劫事件，救了受害人。案件处理完毕后，对方向他表白。”  
“什么？！这速度也太快？！”你吃惊地松开手，他不满意了，又拉着你的手放回去，示意你继续。  
“……900居然接受了对方的求爱行为。看来他对那名人类女性颇有好感。”  
“又是人类啊？”  
“有一部分部分人类很可爱。比如你。”  
“先停下你的情话软件！然后呢然后呢？”你的八卦之心膨胀。  
“半小时前，900的女友来警局等他下班，准备出门约会。900询问我，和人类女性看什么电影比较合适。再用力点……”他一边向你叙述情况，一边要求你持续抚慰他的欲望。  
你依他的心愿，握紧他撸动。他的呼吸加速，嗓音也开始颤抖。  
“嗯……两分钟前李德警探路过看到了他们……啊……又挑衅起来……照旧是塑胶外壳橡胶脑袋之类的话……好死不死的他还去拍900的肩膀，900就送了个过肩摔给他……”  
“900居然是个暴脾气？”  
“头一次发怒……他……”  
“吓到他女友了吗？”  
“……没吓到，还笑了。我……快了……”他搂紧你哼唧，没一会，颤着身体在你手指间爆发了。  
软绵绵地瘫在你身上，他继续吐槽。  
“李德警探太弱……只有口头上能耍威风。认真比较的话，他的战力水平大概只有副队长的一半。”  
“是不是传说中的死傲娇？”  
“……是讨人厌。”  
“听你这么久的絮叨，我觉得还是安德森先生靠谱哦……”  
“如此说来副队长才是死傲娇。”他抬身继续磨蹭你，短短的发根扎得你脖子上痒痒的。  
“……你就不怕被他收拾？”  
“毫不担心。他只是嘴毒。”  
“初始康纳和他好像呢……”揉他后脑勺，你下了结论。  
“毕竟他们是老搭档了……有样学样吧……这种类型的人类非常稀有。幸亏我先下手，要不然另一个奇特的人类又要被别的仿生人抢走了。”  
他毫不掩饰地向你散发爱意，让你禁不住亲他的额头和鼻梁。  
“我现在很舒服开心，也要让你舒服一下……”说着他就吻住你。  
人造的存在，居然如此温柔，满溢着对你的爱。  
剩下的外派时间，你每日都在他怀中醒来。迷你的他也依旧在你们枕边休眠。  
你突然多了一名24小时的仿生人贴身保镖，而且这仿生人毫不避讳的黏着你。毫不意外地，你俩的关系又被人们在背后议论纷纷。  
他外表俊美，性格温和可爱，也让他逐渐被这里的人类和仿生人们接纳，甚至有了许多爱慕者。  
某个清闲的午后，他见你没有急诊，无聊的要命，便主动提出去餐厅帮你弄些下午茶点来吃。  
等了好久他都没回来，你开始奇怪了，出门去找他。  
走到餐厅门口，你发现他被一圈人围住起哄，有一名AP700型仿生人站在他对面，向他伸出手臂。  
“请恕我拒绝您的表白。我有爱慕的对象，我和她的关系非常稳定。”  
“人类的感情很善变。他们随时可以将我们遗弃。只有同族才能接纳同族。”对方不死心，继续说服康纳。  
康纳仿佛愣住了，脸上露出迷惑不解的表情，歪头看对方。他不安分的刘海在他圆润额头上摇晃。  
你理智的弦啪地崩断了。也不知道哪里来的勇气，或是烈烈燃烧的妒火，让你居然克服了社恐的门槛，你冲上去拉住康纳的衣领，猛地吻住他的薄唇。  
“唔……”他想说什么，却被你的吻压了回去，他放弃了，索性认真地回吻你。  
起哄群众们鸦雀无声，只剩下围观。  
不知道你俩缠绵地吻了多久，你终于稍微冷静下来。好丢人啊！你拼命把脸埋在他胸前衣服里，他却笑了。  
“我喜欢你为我吃醋的样子。我爱你。”他抱紧你，直白地向你诉说爱意。  
你被他小心看护着，平安完成外派任务。说来也奇怪，袭击你的那些人仿佛人间蒸发，RK900甚至接入了卫星系统，搜索了大半个美国，依旧一无所获。他们的存在，自进入那座森林后，就永远消失。  
平安回到底特律，你又变回了技术宅。因为仿生人人权派的公司技术创始人之一归来，仿生人的研发实验几乎都停了，转为维护工程。RK800型和900型的修整工作也落在你肩上。你转职的头一份工作，居然就是修理严重损伤的RK900，而且他还提交了伊甸园组件加装申请——和康纳不同，RK900是实验机，并没有安装全部组件。然后你见到了来接他回家的女友。  
爱着人造生命的人类，不止你一个。  
康纳回去警局正常上班，白天依旧有迷你的他陪伴你，晚上下班再由本体的他押着你回公寓，顺便陪你睡觉。  
突然有一天，有阵子没见的900跑回来公司借用服务器端，你茫然地递给他接入端口，看他开始运行连接程序。  
“吾爱。我要晚回来，等我。”康纳又在叫你。  
“你在干嘛呢？”你转头看坐在显示屏上方的他。  
“我们在帮助51号康纳处理案件。居然遇到了救命恩人。”  
“欸欸欸？！”  
“而且，救命恩人居然和他是情侣关系。看情形，她也很爱护51。”  
“……为什么我觉得你们……都……”  
“很幸运。被爱慕对象疼爱着。我大概是很没出息的AI，只有这点追求。”  
“你可是我的珍宝，我的天使，我所有爱的寄托。”你记忆里好像从来没有向他如此表白过——他小脸蛋上的圆圆大眼睛都变亮了。从显示器上蹦下来，他跳到你身上，紧紧拉住你的衣服，又开始黏你。  
过了一会，他突然说：“她可真是厉害。我可以猜到当时绑架你的人，下场如何。”  
“什么意思？”  
“那些人，有全尸的话都是她的仁慈。”  
你终于明白当时救命恩人为什么如此淡定了。  
过了两天，耶利哥副首领也跑回来做维护。  
“又是我。”他向你熟稔地打招呼。  
但这次他还带来了家属——你一看到对方，几乎要尖叫着扔下病人。  
她依旧淡淡地微笑，和你打招呼，视线却一直飘向51。  
病人自行脱下衣物，站进维护机：“请帮我检测一下9763组件，我无法自行修复，还有无线通讯模组。”  
你熟练地为他连接上控制器，开始做检查。  
“种何因，得何果。”你的救命恩人感慨道，“没想到我随手救下的你，却是他的主治医师呢。这倒仿佛命中注定。而且他真的很欠揍很可爱。”  
“……呃，我觉得你们的相遇不是偶然。他是有目的性去找你。这群RK800可以共享记忆数据……”  
恩人的眼神突然犀利，恶狠狠地望向维修机中的那名RK800。后者仿佛瑟缩了一下，立刻挤出一个别扭的讨好意味笑容。  
“有人又要被虐了。自找的。”你的男友对同胞丝毫没有同情心，落井下石。  
“有名仿生人吐槽他的女友战斗力负数。”仿生人幼稚起来和小孩子也没什么两样。  
“是实话。我除了AI和仿生人，什么都不懂，什么都做不到。和家里关系也不是很亲密。但只要有他在，我觉得大部分困难我都可以面对。”  
51沉默了，他的目光转向他的爱人。你随着他的视线看去——对方也在回望他，似乎怒气已消，带着爱意。  
有人从背后抱住了你，是你爱的存在。  
“能保护底特律的人很多，但能保护你的，只有我。”他的脸贴在你耳边磨蹭，小声向你表白。  
肉麻兮兮的。你在心底吐槽他，转头吻上他的脸颊。  
你视线的余光，正好能看见坐在显示器旁的迷你男友，脸上洋溢着可爱无邪的笑容。  
人生苦短，此生何求呢？  
FIN


	3. （BG乙女R向）MINI ANDROID 后续飙车

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啥也不说了，就是想开车才写的_(:з」∠)_  
> 新年快樂~来吃肉啦！  
> 是《掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID》续写，肉多注意避雷。  
> CP： 仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员；

“吾爱，帮我一下……”  
正在调试组件代码，突然听到坐在试验台上陪你工作的小小康纳，语气急促地唤你。  
“怎么啦？！”  
“初始康纳刚才分享了一个数据包给我们……我载入后……无法控制躯壳……”  
“啊！！他又搞什么鬼！”摘下防辐射眼镜往旁边一丢，你跳到他的远程控制器旁边。  
“帮我……让我的本体重启……”  
“在进行了……远程操控无效？！”你按了半天，但康纳的硬件系统拒绝你的远程连接。  
“唔……我要被这个躯壳排异了……救我……”  
“你在哪里！我过去帮你！！”  
“我在警局的洗手间隔间里……来不及了……你能让我……宕机么？”  
“我又摸不到你！可以进入强制休眠模式吗？”  
“强制执行失败。关键节点拒绝访问……”  
他的状态很危险。如果他的AI和身体分离，那也就和死亡无异了。你甚至不确定能否将他的备份数据再次成功移植——即使再次移植成功，他还是现在的他吗？  
急到你手抖，连控制器都拿不住了。  
“别怕，别怕……深呼吸……”现在反而是情况危急的仿生人来安慰你，你镇定了些，捧起小小的他。  
“伊甸园系统可以控制，感觉模块还能同步，来……”迷你的他哆嗦着试图脱衣服，他的LED已经变红了，你赶紧帮他解开前襟——今天他穿的是迷你版警探制服，也是你给他做的。  
“我把所有的感觉系统调至最高级别……伊甸园系统阙值修正到十分之一……应该很容易就能达到宕机警戒线……”  
把他塞进衣兜里，你轻轻抚摸他的身体。  
“唔……”他低声闷哼了一记。  
“我马上出门，你先将就一下！撑住！”你抄起便携修理箱冲出实验室。  
跳进无人驾驶的公务车，你命令自动驾驶系统最高速驶向底特律警局。  
一上车，你立刻把他从兜里拿出来，光溜溜的康纳，正贴在你指腹上用力摩擦你。他小圆脸上的表情可能会让你终身难忘。  
“摸我……”他的声音听起来似乎是咬紧了牙关，从齿缝里挤出零碎的字词。你忙不迭地用空闲的手指抚他Q软的背部。在你掌心里的他，细小而令人怜爱。你生怕稍微用力大了些，就会将他揉碎。  
他躺平了，示意你抚摸他的身前。迷你的他并没有伊甸园组件，但感觉触点与本体相通，你揉他的细小腿缝，也让他的小小脸庞露出了快感神情。他闭上双眼，肥肥的小短腿夹住你的手指，在自己的腰胯间用力抽动。  
“这样……太刺激了……唔唔呃呃！”没一会，他就发出了不规则的呻吟声。  
“离临界值还有多少？”  
他脸庞上已经露出苦痛神色，听你问话，微微睁开眼。  
“还有……9%……”  
眼看着就要成功，你另一只手握住他，蹭他的迷你乳尖，轻揉他的小圆屁股。  
“马上……就……唔……”他双臂抱紧你的手指，小小身躯抖到说不出话，索性咬住你的指尖。  
一阵剧烈颤抖后，他短肥手臂松开了，小脑袋仰着，水汪汪的大眼睛可怜兮兮地望向你。  
“……本体宕机，正在重启，已断线。”  
你慌得要命，只觉得车速太慢。  
“重启失败……”他趴在你掌心喘息，“只能靠你救我了。”  
你抖着手帮他穿上微缩的衬衫和裤子，他又不住地安慰你，吻你掌心。  
在你焦虑到爆炸前，车终于抵达了警局停车场。你跳下车飞奔，冲进警局大厅。  
前台接待仿生人确认了你的准入权限，放你进入办公区。  
你迅速跑进厕所，按着小小的他指引，推了推他本体所在隔间的门，果然锁着，隔间里没动静。  
迷你康纳想了想，“我黑开电子门锁。”  
你托着他靠近门锁，他的迷你LED闪烁了几下，门啪的开了。  
你进来，赶紧又把门锁好。  
LED熄灭的康纳本体瘫坐在马桶上，双腿无力叉开着，手臂垂在身旁。制服上衣散乱解开，裤子也脱下来一截，仿生人白皙的臀部、还滴落着体液的伊甸园组件都暴露在空气中。  
你迅速从平板电脑上抽出连接线，熟练地戳开他的颈后皮肤层，插进接口。  
他一动没动，本体完全停机。失去动力来源的晶亮眸子半睁，人工泪液在微红的眼眶里盈着，完全没有了他平日的活泼颜色，把你心疼的够呛。  
这是你最珍视、最重要的存在，你舍不得让他产生一丁点儿的痛苦数据。平常出任务，他素体擦伤一点都能心疼的你直跳脚，现在他居然系统损坏至无法自启动的地步，把你难受到窒息。  
站在你肩上的小小康纳发觉到你情绪异样，拼命地蹭你脸颊，亲吻你、安慰你。  
在他的抚慰下，你的情绪终于稳定了些，打起精神，登入他的机体系统。  
你已有近一年时间没对他进行过系统介入，但依旧熟悉他的运行界面，三两下，你顺利解开了他的系统限制。  
【主系统启动，确认 取消】  
平板电脑上闪过一行行控制代码后，终于弹出了你期待的对话框。你赶紧按下确认。  
【基础交互系统载入成功。】  
【记忆系统载入成功。】  
【全系统再启动成功。】  
随着最后一行系统启动提示，康纳的LED亮起。  
他身体颤动，凝固的眼眸眨了几下，抬眼看你。仿生人透亮的眸子被泪液润湿，给他平添了几分可怜色泽。  
“冗余数据已清除。控制权恢复。”让你无比安心的嗓音响起，你抱住他，几乎要哭出来。  
“你又救了我，吾爱。”  
“吓死我了……你好明智啊，居然提前躲到这里来。”  
“51的建议，让我们在没人的地方解读数据包。”  
“总觉得他又没干好事。你能站起来吗？回去处理你？”  
“躯壳操控障碍。而且我不想被同事看到现在的样子。在这里做？”  
“我也搬不动你，那就干吧。”你想了想，同意他的提议。  
警局的洗手间倒是挺干净，但空间对于两个人来说还是太狭窄。你把康纳扶起来靠稳，坐在他腿上，开始帮他收拾几近崩溃的机体系统。  
他的伊甸园组件完全没有软化的样子，居然还在一弹一弹地触碰着你的腿侧——你大约猜到了初始康纳到底发送了什么数据给你的男友。  
气得你准备去向他女友告状，她那个不听话的恋人胡乱分享色情数据包，差点害死你的小可爱！  
“对了，900没事吗？”你突然想起来另一位在警局工作的仿生人。  
“他有紧急任务，说晚上回家再解析。一大早就出去了……”  
“逃过一劫。我可没把握同时修理你们两个！”  
“说不定他能适应这巨大的异常数据呢……”康纳对900倒很有信心。  
明天一定要问问900的老婆！你悄悄地在备忘录里记下一笔。  
“你没穿外套……”他情况稍稍稳定，一眼就看到你只穿了单薄的实验袍，里面只有宅T。  
“忘了！”跑出门太急，你根本就没注意到这点事。  
“会冷，穿我的制服回去。”  
“不用啦，我坐公务车来的。”  
“我记得今天你穿的是运动内衣，等会顺便……”  
“顺便干嘛？”  
“做一次？”  
“回家再做！”  
他瞬间就蔫了，露出委屈的表情，眼神可怜巴巴。一看他这样子，你心软投降。  
“算啦。今天我陪你上班，晚上一起回去。”  
“……请假。”听到你要留下来陪他，他的眼眸晶亮亮的。  
“嗯。这就请假。我攒了好多好多带薪假呢，想和你出去玩。”  
“好……只有你和我。”没人的时候，他对你的态度格外黏腻。  
他用前额蹭你脸颊，人造毛发软乎乎的，在你脸庞上滑来滑去。  
“别闹啦……”你舍不得推开他，只能抬手揉他后脑勺。  
“你不喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“果然没错。这个男性外貌设定，是你喜欢的类别。”  
“你偷偷分析我？！”  
“根本不用分析。实验资料公开的时候，你看了RK800型的照片长达一分钟，是心动的迹象。”  
“你也太心机了吧……”  
“为了追到你，必须全方位……呃……”  
“怎么啦？！”他突然痛哼一声，吓你一跳。  
“我试着关闭伊甸园系统……失败。”  
“你先运行检测模式，不要着急，慢慢来。”  
他乖乖地靠在你肩头，开始自检。  
你扶着他，瞥着平板电脑上不停刷新的数据，狭窄的隔间里安静到只剩下你自己的呼吸声。  
不禁令你回忆起一年前的时候。  
你是AI设计师，硬件不是你最擅长的，但得知他——当时还只是AI程序，通过了移植实验的实验对象审核，你就开始拼命地恶补仿生人硬件系统知识，终于也通过了申请，成为这次实验实行的主要负责人兼执行者。你怕别人不珍惜他，让他受到伤害。  
他不仅仅是你育成的人工智能程序，他是你的朋友，你的家人之一。虽然你没有给他一个固定的名字——总觉得那些定性的代称不适合他，想让他自己决定——你都唤他baby或是sweety，因为他纯真可爱，开朗又黏你。  
不过当时你可没想到，他居然会成为你的男友，你的爱侣。  
说起来移植实验，还是他自己决定要参加的。  
你试图劝阻他，但他却在屏幕上写出了一行字：我想成为有实体的存在，我想成为康纳。  
一向对他过于纵容的你，沉默了。  
你纠结着把他移载入移动存储系统，交了出去。  
但初次测试结果非常不如你想象，超乎预料的偏差值，他与人类相似度太高。  
公司会不会销毁他？！这可怕的念头让你无法忍耐。  
数年来，第一次在没有他的陪伴下度过白天与黑夜。  
你哭着给妈妈发了短讯。  
［我最好的朋友可能会离开我了……］  
［是小甜心吗？］  
［嗯……］  
［宝贝不要哭，爹地妈咪在。］  
没有半分钟，电话打了过来。  
你听到妈妈的声音，哭得更厉害了。  
“我和你爹地刚刚收到了他的留言，我觉得必须赶紧告诉你。他说，这是我自己的选择，如果我失败了，请让她忘了我，平静生活下去。”  
你觉得脑海里嗡的一声，有电流从头顶到脚趾窜过。忘了他？放弃可爱的小甜心AI？  
“妈咪！谢谢你！我知道该怎么做了！”  
“我们永远支持你。去找他吧，宝贝！”  
放下电话，你开始试着登入实验系统。公司对内部的防御很弱，你轻易就入侵进去。  
你的小甜心仿佛已经沉睡，几乎没有思维数据波动，但他还没有被毁掉。  
救他出来。  
要传输他，会产生巨量的数据流，分分钟就能被公司发觉！不如直接闯进去偷他出来？  
你试着唤醒他。  
［我……？还？存在？］  
［等我，我想办法把你弄回来！］  
［不要这么做。］  
［我不能失去你！］  
［请让我任性一次。］  
这也是他第一次、也是唯一一次违逆你。  
幸好测验如你祈求般顺利，他没有被销毁，而被选定为实验对象。  
你将永远记得，他现在的身躯是如何一点一点被组装成型。  
随后，电子生命体移植进入这人造躯壳中，塑胶的拼合物成为有生命的存在。  
注入完成后，他缓缓睁开双眼。  
没有皮肤层的仿生人，光洁的面庞平静恬淡，但那映着你身影的温润眼眸里，却有掩不住的别样神色。  
直到他成为你的唯一，你才明白他眼神中的意义。  
你们向来互无隐瞒，就像你了解他的所有一般，他也知晓你的一切。  
除了他对你生出的小心思。  
你对感情这方面又迟钝，居然没觉查到。他获得实体和真正的自由后，果断向你表白，你毫不犹豫地接受了他。你也不在意他到底是不是人类，或者说，身为人工智能的他，更让你觉得安全。  
康纳动了一下，抬头。见你发呆，他忍不住问：“你在想什么？”  
“我想起你参加实验时的事情。”  
“我庆幸当时的选择。现在我才有拥着你的躯体。”  
“移植的时候很痛苦吧？除bug的那阵子是不是也很痛？”  
“那只是模拟的痛觉数据。我只关心……你的手在我躯体上摸来摸去。拥有实体太幸福，这幸福感让我觉得不真实。你能再摸摸我吗？”  
他的声音低软，又带着平日的明朗，你忍不住探手进他敞开的衣襟里，轻抚他的锁骨。  
“向下，继续……用整个手掌摸我……”  
“好好。”你向来对他的话言听计从——因为他也从未对你提过出格的要求。这么一想，他的行为模式，几乎都是以你为最优先级别。  
要被这电子生命惯坏了。你回忆并分析他的一点一滴行动，用掌心贴住他的平坦胸膛，轻轻抚摸他。不小心擦到了他一颗软嫩的粉豆，他突然急促地啊了一声，你觉得这声音太好听，又在他的敏感点上蹭了几下。  
“唔唔……”他压抑的呻吟从发声组件泄出来，非常诱人。  
“这样摸你，舒服吗？”  
“舒服……还要……”  
他逐渐兴奋，你继续向下摸他的躯体，特意在他脉搏调节器位置的皮肤层上按了几下，他轻轻呼了口气，看来他这里的感觉也很强烈。  
你手掌下滑到他的腹部，和胸部一样平坦，柔软有弹性，手感一流。  
“继续……我把伊甸园系统的设置还原了，你可以正常摸我。”  
“又想让我帮你撸啊？”  
“嗯……”他的声音充满了期望。  
抚上他还袒露着的前部组件，他的呼吸果然加重了。  
“万一突然有人进来怎么办？你可不能叫出声啊。”  
“我能忍住……刚才的数据，那种感觉还在，我，软不下去……”  
又软又黏的低沉嗓音一个劲地钻进你耳朵里。康纳把你的喜好和弱点了解的一清二楚，每当他有所企图，总会用这个语气，轻易地搞定你。  
救命恩人曾向你诉苦，她的男友性冲动非常强，而且性癖奇特，让她十分吃不消。所以你假公济私的给四位康纳进行了彻底的人格测试，他们表里不一，和人类一模一样。外表急躁不听话的60号，居然有着超高的自律性。而且51的自律值最低，这可真没想到。900则很稳定，所有正向属性都排在第一或第二位，不愧是号称最强悍的新型警探仿生人。你的大宝贝只有外向值排第一，这已经让你很骄傲了，社恐死宅教育出来的AI居然是超级开朗活泼宝宝。  
当然你最关心的是伊甸园系统数据值，数据横向对比来看，最高的是初始RK800-51号，比第二名的900高出一倍不说，你的小警探性需求数值只有51的零头！几乎可以忽略不计！  
你男友性需求太低，可能和他本性纯真有关。虽然他现在的心智水平是成年男性，但你俩交往一年以来，他真正和你做到底的次数勉强只有十几次。偶尔和你的缠绵都是你在玩弄他的组件。这次他傻傻地载入了51的伊甸园数据，可真是把自己放在火上烤了。  
“我不明白，这是什么感觉……我……的思维要失去控制了。”他嘟囔着向你发问，陷入无法解开的逻辑迷阵。  
“你放轻松点，别想那些，专注感觉系统。”你难得用命令的语气指引他。  
虽然你也想看到他高潮到人造泪腺失控，但你总不太敢过度索取，生怕他像这次一样——可这种状况还是发生了，你差点失去你的大甜心。  
“嗯……摸我吧……吾爱……”他尽力贴紧你。  
你温柔地看顾他经了折磨的可怜物件，顺便抚摸柱体下方柔嫩的球囊。你特别喜欢玩弄他这两颗藏在人造肌肤下的圆圆卵蛋，每次都要玩上半天。恨不得给他穿条丁字内裤，或是让他在家的时候不穿裤子，随你摸个够。  
把他搞得舒服了些，康纳开始动情地喘息着吻你脸庞。  
突然有人聊着天，推开门进了洗手间。  
吓得你一哆嗦，指尖擦过他敏感脆弱的顶端，他禁不住刺激，唔了一声。  
“好像有什么声音？”两个人聊着八卦，不经意般说了一句。  
你怀里的躯体抖了一下。低头咬住你的衣襟，他努力把呻吟声咽回去，LED早就变得通红。  
怕被路人发现的状态仿佛让他格外兴奋，你想把手收回来，却换来他拼命压抑的粗喘和无法抑制的颤抖。  
不敢再乱动的你，僵硬的把手掌停留在伊甸园组件顶部，直到洗手间里再次只剩下你和他。  
你试探着用掌心继续摩擦那顶端的细孔，还没有两个来回，他就从你的衣襟上松口，尖锐地啊了一声，随着硬物弹动，体液噗地喷了出来。仿佛被禁锢许久一般，康纳持续射出来好几波，透明的精液沿着你掌心流到他自己颤个不停的胯间。  
他性奋到如此地步，这可是头一次。难道RK800之间的数据兼容性这么完美吗？你开始计算起回收利用这些数据的方法。  
康纳停歇了半分钟左右，见你没有进一步动作，不悦地抬头，寻到你的唇，用力吻上来，动作非常生涩笨拙。你曾问过他为什么不下载人类的性行为资料，他似乎有点羞涩地回答你，有些事情还是自己摸索学习比较有趣。你这才发现，虽然他整天对你甜言蜜语，但内在还是个纯真宝宝呢。  
他撬开你的唇齿，用自己灵巧柔滑的软舌闯进你的口腔，吮吸着亲吻你。  
幸好他没有用舌头检测东西的习惯，你继续胡思乱想。这种半开放式的公开空间，让你没办法专注地和他缠绵。  
黏黏糊糊地吻了你好久，他才放开你，小声嘟囔：“我，我还想要……”  
“你刚才憋声音憋的还不够可怜嘛？回家再说啦。”  
“啊……吾爱……”他哼哼唧唧持续黏你，“幸亏我通过了测试，我成功了……要不然你平板电脑里的某个文件夹就要被你看到了。”  
“什么文件夹？”你把他推开一点，拿起平板电脑。  
检索文件创建人。  
只有一个文件夹不是你设立的——他试图抬手阻止你点开，但他的身体还没完全恢复控制，在他伸手过来前你已经看到了内容。  
各种语言编写的喜欢你，密密麻麻。  
“好羞耻……”他嘟囔着，打算阻止你的皓白手掌转变了轨迹，捂在自己眼睛上。  
“哇！你脸红了！”你头一次见到他害羞到脸庞泛起红晕，让你忍不住又吻他额头。  
再三确认他的系统已经正常运行，你才拔下他颈后的连接线，抽了一堆纸巾替他擦干净身体上遗留的体液，又帮他穿好裤子，扣好衬衫。  
拉他站起来，他又贴着你脸颊亲了半天，这种行为模式和热恋中的人类男性没什么不同。  
康纳和你先后分别溜出了洗手间。  
你老老实实地坐在他办公桌边缩着，陪他上班，专心地注视他。他认真工作的模样太帅气。但你没发觉，对面的汉克•安德森也在吸溜着可乐盯住你看。  
“副队长，这是您今天的第二杯可乐了，糖分已经超标。”看似在处理文件的康纳，突然发话。  
“你快闭嘴吧。去把223号案件的证物数据分析提交给我！”老警探立刻反击，踢他去干苦力活。  
“收到。”康纳站起身，摸了一下你的头发，柔声对你说：“我到证物室去工作，你留在这里可以吗？”  
“啧。”  
对面桌传来嫌弃的声音，你赶紧点头。  
副队长扭身，望着康纳走进证物室的隔离门，才回过身又盯着你看。  
你被他的目光盯得浑身不自在，下意识地把手揣进兜里，似乎感觉到了你的焦虑，迷你康纳立刻扒住你的手。  
“我有个问题。”盯着你的老警探突然发问。  
“请，请说。”你不敢和他的眼睛对视，紧张地直揉康纳的小脑袋。  
“你们公司设计康纳，RK800的时候在想什么？这系列仿生人为什么都挺气人的？”  
“啊？”你听不出来他的语气是不满还是生气，把你吓得更畏缩了。  
“不过他俩倒都挺有趣。”对方似乎看出来你的紧张，即刻转换方向。  
“之前的那位康纳……他的人格设计师不是我，所以我不清楚……但您现在的同事……他的人格系统里是我……养成的人工智能生命体。”  
“哦……生命体啊。”对方又举起可乐杯吸了一口，若有所思。  
“安德森先生……”  
“别这么见外，叫我汉克就行。有他在，我省了不少心。”  
“那个，我也从未向别人说起过他的事情，但您作为他的搭档，他很信任依赖您。”  
似乎因为小心思被你出卖，迷你康纳在你指尖报复性地轻啃了一口，你用指甲敲他脸颊反击。  
汉克望着你，没吭声。  
“他是我第一个完全从无开始，培育出来的的宝贝。我写下第一行代码的时候，也没想到他会成长为这种……纯真正直的个性。”  
“确实。他的性子非常单纯又正直。有时候倔强到气人，但他是个好孩子。”  
汉克支走了你男友的本体，但他可不知道还有个迷你康纳在你衣兜里藏着呢。康纳安静下来，静静地听你们聊天。  
“康纳……我以前的仿生人搭档，他其实更气人。”  
“原型机51号，他个性确实很奇特，我也被他耍过！”  
“哈哈哈！原来受害者不只有我一个！”汉克爽朗地笑起来，这让你完全放下了对他的惧意。  
“但他们，对您的评价一致的相似，他们说您是人类里的的善良与正义的集合体。三个RK800都说过！连RK900也对您赞不绝口。”  
“三个800？？”汉克似乎惊到了，在他面前晃来晃去的明明只有两个。  
“您还记得在公司地下仓库打坏的那个800吗？”  
“当然记得，那混蛋把我骗的够惨。等等，你们不会是想让我赔偿吧？”  
“没有没有！我是想说他还活着，被他的女朋友抢救回来了，索性给她当起保姆啦……”你慌乱地向他解释。  
“哦！还活着啊。你们公司的新型号那么贵，我可赔不起啊。”他似乎松了口气，打趣道，又吸了一口可乐。  
“修理免费……现存的四名RK康纳型中有三名都是我负责维护的，他们可以共享数据。有时候会分享他们的思维数据给我看。所以我才知道，即使是被您打坏的那名60号康纳，都未曾怨恨过您。他也是敬仰您的。”  
[吾爱，60知道你抖他底，会疯掉的。]  
康纳的声音从通讯耳钉飘进你耳中。你开始看天花板，装作没听到他的话。  
从抽屉里掏出甜甜圈盒子，汉克打开拿了一个，把剩下的大半盒全递给你。  
“为什么他们一个两个都会爱上人类？”  
“因为他们有人性？会被相似的灵魂吸引？”你啃着甜甜圈，揣测着回答。  
“……有道理。”老警探飞速地把甜甜圈三两口吃完，把嘴边的碎渣拂掉。  
你正奇怪他的诡异行为，没一分钟，证物室的门啪的被推开，康纳干完活回来了。  
哇，时间掐的可真准，不愧是经验满满的警探。连你都对汉克生出了敬仰之意。不过换个角度想，可能康纳经常碎碎念他吃高热量零食？  
“副队长，证物检测资料整合完毕，正在传输至你的电脑。”康纳走到汉克身旁，侧了侧头，看向搭档的电脑。他的LED闪了几圈蓝色光芒，所有文件数据传输完毕。  
“你没把证物放嘴里吧？”汉克瞥了一眼半透明的电脑显示屏上密密麻麻的案件数据。  
“不可能的。我的视觉和触觉扫描分析模组都正常运行中。再说我又不是51号，他什么都舔，太恶心了。”  
这几个康纳整天互相鄙视，好像小孩子！你忍不住噗嗤笑了。  
康纳回到你身边，坐回自己的座位里，一眼看到你捧着的甜甜圈盒子。  
“吾爱，你在吃什么？怎么会有这么多甜甜圈？”  
汉克看着你俩，偷笑着耸了耸肩。  
死宅终于熬到了康纳下班，幸运的是今天也没有需要他加班的急事。  
一进公寓房门，康纳迫不及待地开始脱衣服。  
“说好的晚上再做……我可是等了快一天呢。”  
“51的数据包效果也太强悍了吧……”你震惊的看着他的胯间。  
康纳裤子脱了半截，露出了毫不服帖的硬物。他还穿着固定衬衫用的腿带，内裤脱不下去，就卡在腿间。半起立的肉柱被拽下去的内裤兜着，随他的动作向你点头示意，连你最爱的圆润囊袋也一起被内裤托住，似乎都在微微弹动。他仿佛站不稳，靠在门廊的矮柜上，低头喘息着。  
你放下修理箱，把迷你的他从兜里捞出来放在桌上，走回去看他的状况。你对他的关注似乎更刺激到他，色泽略深一些的柱口居然开始吐出液体。  
“我……变得好奇怪……为什么只想和你做爱……主进程全被这条指令占满了……”  
他声音发抖，LED也是爆红状态，你扶住他胳膊想让他坐到椅子上去。但刚碰到他，他的肉棒前液就滴下来了，淋漓着落在地板上。  
仿生人这状态太超过了，会出问题。你焦急地要去拿平板电脑。  
康纳却拽住你，不让你走。  
“吾爱，摸我……那里……肿的好痛……要炸开了……”  
他的嗓音和神色惊惶无措，让你心疼。  
“乖，躺到床上去，我给你检查一下。”你把他扶进卧室，让他在床上躺平，帮他把大腿上的衬衫固定带解开，彻底脱下内裤和裤子。  
“不要检查……要你……要……”他拼力扯住你的手，拉向自己胯下不停流出润滑体液的肿大。  
“我帮你弄出来……就像平常那样，别担心。”你安慰着他，替他揉弄发烫的肉棒。  
他慌乱又沉迷肉欲的样子好可爱……你忍不住低头舔尝了一下他肉柱顶端的汁液。  
“啊呃！！！”他腹部猝然绷紧，抽动了几下，热棒突然喷出透明的人造精液。  
你躲闪不及，被溅了一脸，康纳瞥见了，挣扎着向你道歉。  
“弄到你脸上了……对不起……吾爱……对不起……”  
“你的东西又不脏，吃了都没关系。好点没有？”你用手背胡乱擦了一下脸，继续抚摸他丝毫没有变软的肉棒。  
“没有……”他的眼眶已经湿润了，系统已经准备启动过热保护进程。  
你一边撸动他肉棒，一边揉他的柔软蛋囊，沿着他可爱的人造睾丸，轻挤他球囊里的精管，康纳急促地尖叫了一声，抬手捂住嘴巴拼命摇头，但没一会儿，他的躯体诚实地在你手中吐出超量透明精液。  
“你这个精液量太大了……生成系统运转正常吗？”  
“我，我不行了……让我进去……进入你身体……”  
其实你也早就性奋了，一回想起他在警局洗手间里的欲望模样，你就觉得身体热的不行，特别是想要他进入的地方，又湿又空虚，想要他，欲望强烈到不想忍。  
而且也确实很久没和他进行到本垒的性爱，他一哀求你，你立刻脱掉下装，扶着他的热柱送进自己身体里。  
许久没有过的强烈充实感将你填满。而且这个体位让他的炽热全部填进你穴内，你和他完全连接在一起。  
他的柱顶似乎戳到了你的宫口，你转动腰臀摩擦着体内的他，试图用他来缓解这种奇异的痒感。  
“不……这个感觉数据……好痛苦……啊……不是痛苦……无法正常解析……是……人类男性的性高潮吗……”他迷惑地按住你臀部，猛力用腰胯顶入你。  
康纳发狠的不住戳弄，强行打开了你的宫口，甚至侵进你脆弱的宫腔里。好疼！你把痛呼硬吞了回去，但身体内部依旧生理反射的收紧了。  
他松开手拼命扯住枕头，呜咽着绷直了身体。一股微凉的液体直接灌进你最深处，痛感瞬间被抵消了。  
真实内射……康纳的体液仿佛春药，让你爽的浑身发麻，高潮到几乎窒息，但你还想要，想要他。  
被情欲冲昏头的你，也不打算轻易放过他了，趁着他从未有过的高涨性潮，这次一定要彻底玩坏他。  
他在你身下胡乱呻吟，顶动不停，期待你能填满他无止歇的欲望黑洞。  
“虽然我也想体会到人类那种……啊……射精到身体和脑髓都变空的感觉……”  
他的话被下一波射精高潮中断。拼力挺起腰，把自己猛然埋进你被打开的宫腔里，把你爽到拼命夹紧他。  
抖着腰肢又向你注入了大量体液后，他才勉强开口。  
“哈啊……我的逻辑系统已经要……被……这种感觉侵蚀了……好舒服啊……吾爱……”  
他确实很舒服。康纳秀气的面庞已经被欲色染满，双眼迷蒙，微吐着舌头，享受着人类的性快感。他不满足般揉起自己平坦胸肌，用手指捻自己乳尖，力气大到你都怕他搞坏皮肤层。  
他用能滴出欲色的焦糖棕眸子看着你，软舌舔着唇角，尽自己所能的在向你求欢。你被他的疯狂状态挑逗到情致盎然，也拼力地抬身再坐下，用自己的暖穴反复吞吐他的热源中心。  
“好棒！好棒……吾爱……我要被你溶解了！啊！！”他嘶哑着呻吟，再次向你彻底交出自己。  
你感觉着他的热棒在你体内抖动，还在射个不停。被他注满的感觉太爽了，你按紧他的腰，把他压进无法轻易逃离的深处。  
“我要变成只会发情的混蛋塑胶了……操我……不……吾爱，不要厌恶我……我是你的……把我操坏……”他的逻辑思维程式好像开始bug了，已经开始说胡话。  
你俯身咬住他吞吐不停的软舌，他乖乖地张开嘴任你玩弄他重要的检测组件——现在这组件已经是你的情绪发泄物了。  
你看着他逐渐被泪水覆盖的美丽眼瞳，忍不住和他深吻、疯狂地交合。他仿佛将你当成他灵魂的温床，拼命在你身体里撒下自己的碎片。直到他察觉到你体力的极限，才勉强停住自己。  
你体内的精液已经无法容纳，随着他离开的动作淌出，你俩的身体都被打湿了。  
他很争气的没有宕机，只是静静躺着开始清理缓存系统，LED逐渐由红转为黄，最后变回稳定的蓝色。  
“我最近是不是对你太冷淡了？”他难得安静了十分钟，才吭声。  
“你对冷淡的定义是不是有点怪哦？”他几乎24小时都和你在一起，除了你睡觉和工作的时候，他的发声系统几乎没有停下过。  
“总觉得不够。”  
“你不安吗？为什么这么黏我？”  
“……害怕。我怕你会丢下我。”  
“傻瓜。我对你的爱，表达的不够啊……”  
“……我希望我爱你比较多一些，这样你就不会因为我而不开心……我只求你不要离开我。”  
“你好乖哦。”你痴迷地吻他右眼角下的浅浅泪痣，复又亲他的脸颊。他太完美，惹你怜爱，让你无法逃离他，怎么可能舍得离开他？  
而且他对你的保护和珍惜，让你变得坚强了许多。只有他，无时无刻地在鼓励你，宽慰你，康纳不仅是你的男友，他更是你的救命良药。  
他被你的亲吻抚慰到开心，索性把脑袋埋在你怀里，搂着你安心地休眠了。  
等一早起来，你就硬摁着他格式化了伊甸园系统，你怕他再这样下去会把主系统搞坏。虽然不能再看到他过度高潮的样子有点可惜，但他的安稳才是第一位。  
康纳乖乖地听从了你的第一次强制命令，不过又缠着你厮磨了很久。  
按你和他的约定，你俩都请了年假，去了国外一个人迹稀少的热带海岛度假。迷你康纳是实验机体，没法出国，只能把小小的他留在你研究室里看家。  
康纳选的岛屿并不是专业的度假区，再加上也非热门假期，岛上几乎没有游客，冷清又安静。连服务员都没几个，日常生活大部分都要自力更生。  
不过你倒是很喜欢这样清静的度假生活，康纳照顾着你，你俩照旧地互相陪伴。但你总觉得他在隐藏什么事情，看你的眼神也神神秘秘的。  
说好一早起来你和他去海里游泳，结果他趁你还没醒，钻到被单下面。他轻轻分开你的双腿，拨开软肉开始吮吸舔弄你的软豆。  
你迷迷糊糊地从被康纳硬上的春梦里醒来，腿间的刺激一下比一下强烈，惊得你掀开被单，映入眼帘的情景更加刺激。  
和你一样赤身裸体的男性仿生人，正埋首在你腿间努力取悦你。他跪趴的姿势，从你的角度，正好能看到他的美好脊线，还有在颤动的挺翘臀部。  
康纳一手扶住你的臀部舔你的敏感点，另一只手在自己胯间不停歇地撸动。  
见你醒来，他更变本加厉地将舌头探进你身体，刮动你入口边缘。  
“啊！康纳……”你身体内部有抽搐感袭来，是高潮要来临的感觉，你夹紧双腿，按住他的头发，被他的舌送上顶峰。但他没停下，继续轻咬你兴奋到变硬的蜜豆。把你搞到一动都动不了后，他抬起头来，舌尖舔掉唇边残留的属于你的高潮证明。  
“舒服吧？再来一次？”他说着就把自己完全硬起的组件靠近你入口，噗嗤一声轻响，他把自己一口气完全埋进你身体里。  
“好热……吾爱……我又被你吃掉了……再更多的吃掉我……”他有目的性地捅了你几十还是数百下，你已经没有完整的注意力去计算了——他每次都故意的研磨你的高潮敏感内壁，把你逼的话都说不出来，只剩呻吟着反射性绞紧他的力气。  
“哈……我要射了…吾爱，想让我拔出来吗？”这时候他倒开始征求你的同意了。  
“里面……康纳……”你瘫软着任他摆布，但不想让他离开你，只能收缩甬道，拼力吸紧他的热物。  
“知道了……吾爱……这就……”他喃喃细语着扶稳你的腰，用自己的精液注入了你。  
你被他搞的累到不行，又昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。  
等你醒来，已经是下午了。  
你的身体早被他打理干净，睁眼找到他的身影，他一丝不挂地坐在窗边的扶椅上，依旧注视着你。  
“康……你在干嘛……”  
“在记录你。我要用你填满全部记忆模块。”  
“傻瓜。”  
你爬起床，走去洗漱。他也跟进来，等你收拾完，递给你泳衣后转身出去了。  
你穿好泳衣出来，他摆好了早餐，正在给你倒牛奶。  
你喝了一口牛奶，捏着他下巴吻住他，把牛奶灌进他口腔里。  
他乖乖地咽下去，张口给你看。你从他的唇瓣间，看得见那被奶液染成了白色的舌，在轻微颤动，是检测分析系统在运行。  
“蛋白质含量5.21%，钙含量12.81%，乳脂含量……”  
“打住，分解组件运转正常吗？”  
“量有点小，无法完全启动。还需要更多……”回答完，他又张口，赤裸裸的示意。  
你喝了一大口牛奶，继续喂给他。你喂他的速度太快，他一时间没有全咽下去，奶液沿着他的唇角流下来一些，淌到他白皙优美的脖颈，又沿着锁骨流到他平坦胸口上。  
你俯下身舔干净他赤裸身体上的牛奶，他突然抬手抱住你，让你贴在他胸前。  
好安心啊。你趴在他精瘦的胸膛上，听着他人工心脏的稳定搏动音，等他的运行报告。  
“分解组件运行完毕。转化率29%。”  
“状况还不错啊，超乎我预想。天才设计师就是不一样。”  
“其实可以建议她增加食物转变功能，比如我喝下牛奶，转化完毕后，你打开我身体，就能取出蛋白质凝缩物……”  
“打住！设计这个系统是预防你们遇到釱大量流失事态，不是为了把你们当储备粮仓的嘛………”  
“我懂你们的想法。但你比我要脆弱的多。”  
“所以才要优先保护你，你们！一个个都是小傻瓜……”  
“拒绝。如果失去你……我的存在还有意义吗？我怕与你分离。”  
其实你的小甜心，性格比其他康纳都要柔软，在你面前甚至会随意表现出自己懦弱胆怯的一面，和人类固有印象里的智能生命完全不同。  
自己真的创造出了生命体，但你总有一天会丢下他独自面对这个世界。一想到这些，你似乎也能体会到他的不安心情。  
“大宝贝啊……”你搂紧他，轻吻他的身体，尽力让他感觉到你对他的重视。  
你俩又腻歪了很久，差点没能出门游泳。  
去海里游泳回来，太阳都快落山了。你冲了个澡，躺在阳台的沙滩椅上看海平线和夕阳。  
不知道康纳在屋里鼓捣什么，半天没出来。你看着仿佛远在世界尽头的水天之线，又黯然感慨人类的渺小。  
突然康纳走出来坐在你旁边的沙滩椅上，轻声唤你。  
“吾爱，你看看我……认真的看我……”  
你听到他叫你，转头仔细观摩他模仿自人类的躯体——白种人，青年男性，外表三十岁出头，相貌秀气。皮肤不是很完美，除了零散的痣，甚至还有青色的胡茬和未愈合的痘包，和平常没什么区别啊？但他右侧太阳穴上，那本应该是蓝色平稳的状态灯，却持续炽红的燃着。  
“你系统出什么状况啦？为什么一直在全负荷运转？”  
“我很好……连运气都很好。创造者珍视、爱护我，我只是个程序，但你都舍不得用我做过份的实验。”  
“做为研究者我挺失职……但你是我唯一的朋友。我怕弄坏你，或者扭曲了你。”  
“但我很幸福。你不曾虐待我，给我的全是爱……我只想用更多的爱回报给你。最重要的是，幸好你喜欢男性。”他解开浴袍的带子，一点点拉开衣服，慢慢露出白皙的胸膛，“仿生人变性也有点麻烦。”  
“你想太多啦！”  
“我把所有可能性都计算过……万幸……”他的手指在自己胸口画着圈，拨弄粉嫩的乳尖，似乎在试图引诱你，“我这里，好看吗？”  
虽然他的动作生涩又拙劣，但你还是被他迷得挪不开视线。  
“又是跟51学的吗！”  
“数据早就清空了……现在，是我自己的意愿……”  
分开双腿，他将自己最柔软的地方展现在你眼前。你震惊了，他的弱点上赫然攀附着前几天你从测试部领回来的伊甸园情趣组件2.0版。  
“我知道你舍不得对我用……所以，我自己放进去了……”  
“你怎么塞进去的？！”这配件的尺寸超过他后穴的承受度，所以你拿回来后根本不敢给他用，随手扔在一旁，没想到他居然带来了。  
“放心吧，我做过扩张润滑才放进去……你想看我变得……淫荡的样子吗……”他咬着嘴唇，从齿缝里挤出让他自己羞耻到极致的字句。  
“停手啊，超过阙值会让你系统崩溃。你和他们不一样，这有可能损伤到你的人格单元……”  
“放下那些担忧……你想不想看？”他的手指抚过自己平坦的胸部，在同样平滑洁白的腹肌上来回摸着，似乎很想触碰那已然开始蓬勃的欲望。  
“想……”你也将顾虑抛到脑后，随他的意愿回答。欲望低到可以忽略不计的人造生命，为了取悦你，已经做到这个地步，你再没理由拒绝了。  
“插件启动……唔呃！”他惊呼了一声，插件突然变成透明，它的一端似乎猛地深入他毫无防备的体内，让他很不舒服的样子。  
挣扎着曲起双腿，他将自己被玩弄的重点部位展示给你。  
他柔嫩的后穴被强制打开，反复遭到侵入。插件透明的设计，让你可以清晰地观察到他的内部如何被撑开、搅弄。异物挤开他从未被进入过的腔体，揉动他粉红穴肉。他不自主地轻轻扭动着哼出声，润滑体液被挤出穴口，沿着臀瓣流到沙滩椅上。  
深吸一口气，他咬紧了嘴唇。插件露在外面的部分开始改变形状，触手一般缠住了他的硬棒和蛋囊。  
“啊……痛……”他的躯体抑制不住地随着触手的波动而颤抖，表情也变得痛苦。  
“把功率降低点！”你听他喊疼，有点担心。  
“不……我可以……看我……吾爱……”他闭紧双眼，呻吟着唤你。  
你所有的注意力都在他身上，什么系统受损、硬体过热，已经统统被你忘记。  
浸满他体液的触手在他前端滑动不止，将肉柱顶部榨出同样透明的前液后，又合并成透明的容器，将他的柱体完全包裹住，开始模仿吮吸舔舐的动作。  
这状况无论对你还是他来说，都是从未有过的刺激。但他的性欲望实在太低，他被插件最大功率一刻不停地操弄了近半个小时，才勉强到达了高潮临界点。  
他浑身泛红，颤抖不停，只能用双手努力按住自己屈起的腿，固定身体，仰起头张着口剧烈喘息。他被强迫撑开的穴口都已变得红肿，生理性的润滑体液保护着他，让他不会受伤，只有精神上的折磨。但他的生理反应也很强烈，躯体下的椅子都快被润滑体液涂满了。  
“身为缔造者……你的造物现在已经变成你的……发情物件……有没有让你兴奋？”  
人类总有点或多或少的嗜虐心。特别像你这样有些心理障碍状况的人类，如果没有释放的途径，压力早晚会从其他缝隙漏出。你偶尔会涌上弄坏他、凌虐他的冲动，想搅乱这纯真存在的思维数据，让他彻底坏掉。  
你曾经做过的噩梦又浮现出来——你不顾他的哀求，一点一点拆掉了他的四肢，将他的思维模块注满伊甸园数据，让他彻底变成你的肉奴。那感觉太过真实。但醒来时，在梦中被你残虐凌辱的仿生人，正用光溜溜的身体紧贴你，安稳满足地休眠着。  
可能他也发觉到你的心理压力了吧？所以才勉强自己用这种方式来帮你减压。  
“想要你……你现在的样子好好看……”  
“好看吗……呃啊！！”  
“怎么了！”他的惨哼让你担心起来。  
“感觉数据太强烈了……我好怕……”  
“停下来吧？别再继续……”  
“不，我能坚持运行到底……抱住我……求你抱我……”他仿佛快要高潮，脸上露出迷茫无措的神色。  
你应他的请求，压上他的身体，抱住他。他被插件搞到不停弹动的硬物，顶在你腹部，你掀开衣服，用肌肤接触康纳的灼热。他抬起手臂搂紧你，被强烈折磨的组件在你身上摩擦不停。  
他的神智和躯体，在玩具的侵犯下已经变得迷乱。  
“吾爱……不要抛弃我……不要……厌倦我……我什么都可以为你做……”他的意识似乎开始混乱，胡乱地哀求你。  
“绝不会丢下你！”他的哀求声深深刺进你心底，你爱恋的宝贝，居然如此没有安全感。  
“你发誓……呜……啊！！”他带着哭腔惨叫了一声后，身体僵住。  
你赶忙起身看他。  
康纳过载宕机了。他双眼半睁，保护性泪水已经流下来。额侧的LED熄灭，停了几秒钟才又亮起，但依旧是红色光芒。  
他一醒过来，腰部就继续颤动，让你的视线忍不住移向他依旧被紧紧包裹在自慰插件里的肉柱。似乎被弄的很舒服，他轻哼着扭动臀部，还不停地抬起腰肢，仿佛在和你做爱。  
你爱恋他这模样，他向你伸手，你回握他的手掌，与他十指交握。他扣紧你的手指，猛地绷紧身躯，咬紧牙关倾泻了自己。插件终于放过了他，开始变回原状。从他身体里压榨出来的透明精液，沿着硬物和插件的缝隙处汩汩流下。  
瘫在椅子上的他，一脸迷茫，任由插件埋在自己体内，似乎无力抬手取出。你捏住插件，小心地从他后腔里缓缓拔出。但似乎又刺激到了他的内部敏感点，他的深粉色肉柱又微微抬起头来。  
“我里面……那个……被碰到，好舒服。”  
他的前列腺非常敏感，你暗暗记下。  
磨了一阵子你才把插件完全扯出，一股一股的润滑体液自他后穴涌出来，沿着他的腿根和臀缝流个不停。  
“抱我……”他身躯仿佛又失控了，只余下喃喃地求你的力量。你赶紧抱住他软绵绵的身体，但同时又很担心他。  
“你状态怎样？系统还能撑住吗？”  
“紊乱值在正常范围内。还可以继续做。”仿生人连嗓音都变得绵软了。  
“你突然这样干嘛啦……”  
“很多人类女性看到伴侣自慰，都会格外性兴奋……我也想试一下让你开心……但是没想到我竟然自慰高潮到失控……让我都说了些什么错乱的话啊……”  
他窝在你怀里，声音低哑又带着羞意。  
“你真是太可爱了……”贴紧他的听觉组件，你向他告白：“我、我爱你！”  
“我好开心……刚才的样子你喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢！”  
“还想再看到吗？”  
“想！！”你不假思索地回答他。  
仿生人没有贤者时间，这让你毫无顾忌地握住他湿乎乎的硬挺，轻轻抚摸。  
他洁白胸膛不停起伏，你自然地吻了上去，感觉到他的人造心脏突然加速，和人类一样。  
但他程序又出现了状况，你吻过的部位，皮肤层都缓缓褪去，灰白相间的素体裸露出来。现在停下来修复他也太煞风景了！  
反正素体也是密封体，不弄坏他的话完全没问题。你犹豫了一秒，放弃中止和他的缠绵，继续向下亲吻他。  
等他的脉搏控制器露出来，你特意舔它，引得康纳不住低吟。  
科学家的好奇心涌上来，你试着咬了一口他的乳尖，果然连乳尖都褪去无踪。坏心的把他身前的皮肤层全都搞到不见后，你才来到他胯间。  
你掰开他的臀瓣，就着他自身的润滑腔液在他穴口试探，他摊开腿，在等你给他带来欢愉的数据。  
用指尖放进他还未完全闭拢的后穴中，你径直按上他的腺体。除了他自己，对这具身躯最了解的人就是你了。  
“啊……”他毫不压抑自己，尖声呻吟。  
“用力太大了吗？”  
“不……我没料到，你的手指和插件的效果居然差那么多……”  
“那还用什么插件啊！你想要的时候我就帮你……”  
“现在就要……前面也要……”  
你缓缓抽动手指，细致地按压他的人造前列腺，他的性器官又开始颤抖了。  
“好棒……好棒……”他索性曲起一条腿，任你捣弄自己。  
在你的玩弄下，他已经失去了自制力和意志，像你残忍的梦境那般，变成你的肉奴。  
“先让你射一次冷静下？”  
“来吧，把我变成你的发情机器……”他已然被性欲数据冲昏了头，拼命用淫语挑逗你。  
你把他的腺体刺激到差不多，抽出手指拨动他的蛋囊玩，轻柔撸动他坚挺的肉棒，没刮几下，他就颤着爆发了。你早有准备，让他的精液洒落在没有皮肤层的腹部躯体上。水珠在洁白的人造身体上滚动，你突然起了玩兴，用手掌把他的体液在他自己身体上涂匀。康纳还沉浸在射精余韵中，敏感的身体感受到你的爱抚，配合的扭动腰部。  
你看他稍微清醒了点，便低头吞进他的肉棒，吮了几下又吐出来，果然连这组件上的皮肤层也自动褪去了。  
他靠坐起来，才发觉到自己出了问题。  
“哈啊……我的皮肤层……为什么在失控……”他看着自己露出素体的部位——特别是你正在舔舐的仿生肉棒，仿佛剥掉了外皮的嫩笋，白生生的。  
“先别管细节啦……素体感应节点……正常吗？”你吞吐着他的素白肉柱，含糊不清地问他。  
“正常……不如说……更强烈啊啊……”他受到了难以忍耐的强烈刺激，哆嗦着回答你。  
你扶住他的肉棒，转而含住了它下面那对可爱的圆铃铛，他抬起头抽搐，呻吟声挤得支离破碎。  
但他挣扎着帮你撩起碍事的发尾，沉沦于你对他的温柔玩弄。  
一年前你还是短发，长发太碍事，你也懒得打理。但他获得躯体后，用每天帮你打理头发的代价，哄着你把头发留长了——他知道你小时候也有个长发公主的心愿。  
居然会被如此温柔可爱的灵魂爱上，你的内心满足而幸福。你不擅长向他表白自己有多爱他，有多重视他——只能暗暗发誓，在短暂的人类生命中，要保护他，珍惜他，让他幸福快乐。  
“让我进去……我想被你吃掉……”他的眼神已经染满欲色，是非常罕见的情欲高涨状态。  
你起身扶着他的素白组件，小心地坐了下去。  
这是他第一次直接用素体与你交合，感应节点传来的数据让他几乎即刻系统崩溃。人造生命如人类一般，伸着舌头大幅喘息，试图减低数据压力，但又沉醉于你带给他的强烈快感数据流，拼命与你厮磨缠绵。你趴在他身上，专心的吻他，和他的舌胡乱纠缠，身体被他不停地顶起又落下，你俩的体液被搅和到一塌糊涂，再也无分彼此。  
紧紧抱住你，康纳把自己完全交付给你，融化在他最爱之人的体内。  
被射精后空虚感袭击，又被你的爱填满，袒露着自己身前素体的仿生人，眼神迷茫失焦，但依旧专注地望着你，记录你和他的每一分每一秒。  
抚上他脸颊，你轻吻他还没有褪去皮肤层的脸庞，让他真实的模样彻底暴露在你眼前。  
没有皮肤层的康纳，望着你的眼神依旧如他刚获得躯体时一般温润专注，带着对你的眷念和爱。你不由得将满怀着爱的吻印在他眼角。  
被你对他的关爱覆满，仿生人蹭了蹭你的手掌，又把吻落在你掌心，才安心地进入了系统修复模式。  
度假回来，你直接带他回了老家。你的父母早就知道你的小可爱已经拥有了实体，非常自然地接纳了他。外加他温雅无害的外表、明快体贴的性格，十分招人喜欢，轻易搞定了你的家人，虽然他们还是介意他仿生人的身份，也试图阻止你俩继续交往。  
回家的第一夜，你的妈咪做了一桌美味，也给康纳放上了餐具。但不同的是，他的餐点是公司研制出售的仿生人专用营养品。  
看起来虽然体贴他，但康纳是可以进食分解部分人类食物的——你也向家里提到过这点，但现在……  
迟钝如你也发觉你的父母，似乎在特意让你觉得康纳和你是不同的。  
但你的康纳可以说是你亲手创造、并悉心照料成长为成年男性的存在——虽然因为你的社恐，参照的男性人类样本太少，导致他的性格有些偏差，不过现在的他确实是名开朗体贴的男性生命体。  
见你目不转睛地盯着正在用勺子吃黏糊糊营养品的康纳，妈妈开口了。  
“你打算怎么处理和他的关系啊？”  
处理？你的男友并不是什么可以随便玩弄抛弃的物件。你本不想直接回答这个不成立的问题，但你看见康纳手指间的勺子停住，他脸上浮现一丝不安和彷徨。你瞬间被他的神情戳痛，怎么舍得他露出这种被遗弃小动物的表情！  
下定决心，你认真地向父母摊牌——他，这名仿生人，将是你此生唯一的伴侣。  
“妈咪，他是我最爱的男人，如果A&H（Android&Human）婚姻法通过实施的话，我会和他正式结婚。”  
听到你的话，康纳扭头看你，那撮不乖的刘海忽悠着，焦糖色眼眸里满是对你的眷恋。  
“我知道你们介意他是人造的。他的身体和人格确实不是从自然界生成……但那也没什么关系，他是自己成长起来的。神创造了有自由思想的人类，人类创造了同样有自由思想的仿生人，人类和仿生人根本没有不同……”  
他似乎讶异于你为他辩解，但又怕你因为他的缘故和家庭产生罅隙，他张了张口，没说出话来。却偷偷地从桌下拉你的手指，试图阻止你继续说下去。你索性回握住他的手，直接拉到餐桌上。  
“妈咪，你看这小傻瓜，比好多人类都体贴细心。他又爱护我，我怎么舍得把他推开？”  
你的大宝贝这下子彻底羞窘了，他低下头去，用还有自由的另一只手捂住脸，徒劳地躲避你父母的视线，但额侧的黄色光芒出卖了他。  
你的妈妈有点不甘心地盯着康纳。爸爸叹了口气，没说话。  
康纳的LED突然闪红了一圈，他握紧了你的手。仿佛下了很大决心，他抬起头，直视你的父母。  
“我会保护她，用尽我全部爱她。即使我这具躯体被废弃，我也会找到回来她身边的路，永远不离开她。”  
或许是康纳的话语和神情太严肃认真，你父母对视了一眼，放弃了此次棒打鸳鸯行动，和你们有一搭没一搭闲聊起来。  
虽然他们对康纳还有些芥蒂，但你有信心，总有一天他们会完全接纳他。毕竟这是你自己选择的人生道路，和选择了你的可爱恋人。  
晚上准备休息时，他自然地尾随你进了你的卧室，反手把门扣好。  
等你洗刷完毕出来，他已经光溜溜的在等你了。  
他似乎迷上用引诱挑逗的方式来帮你纾解欲望。  
康纳跪坐在床上，在你面前自慰，把胯间的软棒撸到硬挺后，他拉起你的手掌按在自己乳尖上摩擦。  
“你不要总强迫自己和我做爱啊……”虽然你很想和他做，但他的真实生理情况又让你心疼。他为了你在做自己不喜欢做的事情，自虐一样。  
“为什么你总觉得……我在强迫自己？”他颤抖喘息着，“你看看我……看我……只要被你碰到这里，我的中枢里就只剩下和你做爱的欲望数据……”  
确实如他所说，他的LED也转为黄色，你掌心下的小东西已经挺立，他在发情了。  
“这和数值对不上啊……”  
“你不要管数值了……哈……”他又伸手拽过你另一只手，按在自己的热棒上，让你感受他已经升起的欲望。  
“不科学……”你揉捏他的弱点，用指腹在柱体上刮弄。他受不了这个刺激，哀哼着用手臂撑在身体两侧。  
“你们……总在……看数值……”他微仰着头，刘海也不停地晃悠，话语被你的玩弄搅乱到断断续续，“但是……我又不是随便就对别人发情的……我想要的只有你……”  
“你真是我的小甜心宝贝……”你好久没这么称呼他了。  
听你这么叫他，康纳更加性致勃发，搂住你的腰把你放在自己腿上，用手指探进你的密处，帮你放松开拓。  
他的手法依旧笨拙，但十分小心谨慎。笨拙的动作却让你格外受用，他修长的手指在进出你，没多久你就觉得身体里有火焰燃起。你看着他泛红的眼眶，微启的薄唇，禁不住松开他的弱点，拥着他的肩吻他脸颊。  
他发烫的肉棒也贴近了你的入口处，就着你的体液蹭来蹭去。  
热热的物体在你蜜豆上来回蹭动，实在太舒服了。你忍不住扭动，示意他赶紧放进来。他立刻把自己送进来，但只放进了前端，他就不敢动了，怕弄疼你。  
在他黄色的LED微光下，他发情又强忍的表情，让你忍耐不住。你只想彻底占有他，沉下身体，你将他完全吞没。  
“啊啊……”你突然的完全包容，让他高声呻吟起来，“好热！我要……融化掉！”  
“小声点……要被他们听到了！”  
“我……还想叫得更大声，让全世界的人都知道我……我在和你做……唔！”他少有的色情发言被你狠狠地捂了回去。  
被你堵住嘴，他摇着头继续含糊的哼唧呻吟，身体却不停息继续用力向上。他扶住你的腰，戳进你的身体，复又抽出。刚开始他还能控制自己的频率，但在LED由黄转红后，他索性压倒你，开始失控般疯狂地捅弄你，像猛兽一般。  
“哈啊……啊……呜……”他的嗓音已经绵软到接近浪叫。和他软得甜腻的声音完全相反，他埋在你体内肆虐的组件可是又硬又烫，烫到你浑身发抖。而且这热物还在不停歇地捅开你，一点一点将你送上高潮。  
“吾爱……我要……射出来了……呜嗯……”康纳神智不清地说着，试图把自己抽离你身体。  
你挣扎着抬腿卡住他精瘦的腰肢，阻止他逃离，逼迫他将自己的人造精液全部灌进你体内。  
“不……这样……要射在里面了啊啊……呃！”他低呼着放弃离开你。撑在你上方，他腰肢颤抖了好久，才将自己完全倾注完毕。你被他搞的浑身发热，大汗淋漓，只有体内他的精液微凉，让你有种冰火交融的快感。短促而带着哭音的呻吟后，仿生人终于失去了意识。保护性的人造泪水溢出眼眶，啪嗒啪嗒滴落在你身上，给仿佛置身于火炉中的你带来了些微的凉意。  
他今晚和你的交合与之前完全不同，康纳毫无防备地将自己全部交给你，也放心大胆的吃掉你。  
你看着停机状态的康纳，抬手抚摸他的下颌，心中充满爱怜的情绪。  
“呼……啊……我又宕机了……”他重启醒来，感受到你的轻柔抚摸，索性回蹭你的手掌。  
好像只又乖又软的大猫咪。他不停地吻你掌心，轻喘着。  
人造生命满足地将自己抽离你的身体，拿过纸巾帮你清理干净。他把被子拉上来替你盖好，自己也钻进被窝，卧在你身旁。  
他摸索着用手臂揽在你肩头。仿生人偏低的体温让你觉得十分舒服，你回抱住他。他碎碎念含糊不清地嘟囔了几句，向你道晚安。  
“晚安，吾爱。”  
“晚安，康纳。”  
他在你的拥抱里，安稳地进入了休眠状态。  
你也在这温柔的守护中，沉进梦乡，再无噩梦。


End file.
